Speedy
Mia Dearden is the daughter of John King, a major crime lord based in the city of Seattle. After witnessing the murder of her mother at the hands of her father, Mia ran away and was on the run for a number of weeks. Mia picked up the bow and took the name Speedy, after becoming the student of the crime-fighting vigilante Green Arrow. Biography Running from Daddy When Mia Dearden was a small child, she moved with her parents to Seattle, unbeknownst to her, so that her father John King could expand his criminal empire. When Mia's mother discovered the truth about King's business and plans, she confronted him, causing him to stab her to death on their kitchen table, an act Mia was witness to, forcing her to flee for her life, and disappear into the streets. Mia was able to provide herself using skilled gymnastics and by stealing money from people and blending into crowds, but she often used the money to try and help her fellow street orphans make a better life. Meeting the Green Arrow When she was helping another such orphan, Trevor, try and kick his drug addiction, a group of her father's men were finally able to track her down. When they threatened her with tasers, Mia used Trevor as a human shield to allow her to parkour down an alleyway, where she was saved by Mack Morgan, who claimed to have been a friend of her mother, and volunteered to take her to safety. As they attempted a getaway, a vehicle filled with more armed men on King's payroll crashed into Morgan's car. Mia was once again saved, this time by Green Arrow, however, Morgan was wounded in the fight. He tried to tell Mia that her mother had been building evidence against King to finally convict him, and that they could finally bring her father to justice, but he was killed by Merlyn. Merlyn was able to temporarily overpower The Arrow and grab Mia, intending to bring her in alive to her father for an extremely handsome paycheck. Green Arrow caught up to him on the City-Center Monorail, and the two dueled until Merlyn recognized that his enemy was his old friend, Oliver Queen, and disengaged, leaving the hero to take Dearden to safety. Taking her back to his Green Arrow Warehouse, Oliver revealed his identity to Mia, and she explained what John King's nature truly was. Shortly before she escaped, Mia had stolen a flash drive from her father's computer, which Felicity Smoak was able to use to decipher a list of all the people in King's service. Deciding to confront King in-person, Oliver sent Dearden to spend the night with his friend, Zehra Darvish, but King's men found her and apprehended her. Recaptured by Daddy Having kidnapped her, King promised to give Mia the life she should have had, if she would only tell him what Mack Morgan had said to her before he'd had him killed. Angrily, she spat in his face, reminding that he killed her mother. He warned that she would grow to love him again. Ignoring him, Mia demanded to know what he did with Zehra Darvish, who he showed on his phone to be bound, gagged, and hanging upside down. He admitted that he hadn't decided what to do with her, it would depend on how Mia treated her father. King dragged Mia to a build site for one of his projects, explaining that street kids like her would appreciate it once it was built. She warned that whatever he promised, she didn't trust him. He tried to ensure the deaths of a whole hospital's worth of sick people. He responded that the deaths of the weak would help to ensure that those who remain are stronger. Mia reminded that she was sick, too, so should she die as well? End of the King's Reign At the build site, Oliver found Mia tied to some scaffolding in the rain. Weakly, she warned him to look behind him as King came up behind him, brandishing a sword. Ollie barely dodged the blade, trying to get far enough back to loose an explosive flash-bang arrow at his opponent, who dropped to his knees. As her father gestured to her, Mia, who had risen to her feet and taken King's gun, shot Ollie in the back. Despite following her father's orders, she then turned the gun on him, but was worried when she learned there were no more bullets. King had anticipated this, and now he knew he couldn't trust her at all. Hardening, Mia responded that there was something he misjudged in all of this: Green Arrow wears kevlar, which allowed him to survive the bullet and defeat King with three well-placed arrows. Before long, the news was reporting of how evidence had come to light demonstrating King's corruption and murder. Fortunately, many of the men who had been under his thumb had abandoned their posts, freeing Seattle of some of its corruption - but leaving it rather unbalanced. In the meantime, Oliver had offered Mia a place to stay, and she accepted. Abilities * Archery: Green Arrow has taken Mia under his wing, training her with a bow and arrow. Mia has been ardently practicing her skills, and honing her bowman-ship techniques. * Martial Arts: Mia is a vastly above-average fighter, having trained underneath many of the world's top martial artists. * Swordsmanship: Green Arrow and Connor Hawke trained her to be an swords-woman, and she has become an exceptional swords-woman. * Acrobatics Equipment * Trick Arrows Weapons * Bow Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Titans Category:Team Arrow members Category:Burglars Category:Justice League